Afternoon Delight
by TVTime
Summary: Sam and Blaine find some afternoon delight with each other. This is a one shot, AU piece for my story "What I Want," but it isn't necessary to have read that story. Rated M for mature content.


**A/N: This is an AU one shot from my story _What I Want_ which features the Sam/Sebastian pairing. This did notactually happen in _What I Want_ as far as plot goes, but I had some readers comment that it seemed like there was some chemistry between Sam and Blaine and that a Blam sex scene would have been hot. I too think they make a steamy pairing and I do love writing sex scenes, so here's some Blam smut to keep you guys entertained. It isn't necessary to read _What I Want_ to understand the story...but I wouldn't exactly complain if any new readers checked it out. ;-)**

**For readers of _What I Want _(thanks for checking this out too!), the beginning part is mostly copied from part of the last chapter, with a few changes here and there to gradually shift the direction things end up taking.**

**This story takes place toward the end of season 3, not that the time is extremely relevant. However, as most Glee fans know that would mean Blaine and Kurt were still very much together. Since I don't think it's in character for either Blaine or Sam to be cheating in this story, and since this is an AU piece anyway, just go ahead and assume Kurt either doesn't exist, they did break up already, or they have an open relationship. Anyway no Kurt, and or the purposes of this story Blaine is free to have sex with Sam without cheating.**

**-000-**

"Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite,  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight."

_**-Afternoon**__**Delight**_

by Starland Vocal Band

**Afternoon Delight**

Blaine was determined to help Sam get over his break up with Sebastian. He knew his friend didn't have anyone else to turn to since he was still heavily in the closet about his brief same-sex relationship. He also felt that Sebastian had treated Sam completely unfairly and that the kindhearted blond singer deserved a much better boyfriend, someone who would recognize how special Sam was. That was why Blaine had woken up early that morning and gone to the grocery store for junk food before heading over for an impromptu visit with his newly-single gleemate.

Blaine rapped gently on Sam's bedroom door, not wanting to startle him, but also persistent about being answered. A few moments later a groggy and still-shirtless Sam opened the door. A pair of navy blue pajama pants, slung tantalizing low on his hips, provided his only cover.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" Sam inquired as he blinked at the other boy, trying to make sense of the situation. "Did I forget about some plans or something?"

"Nah, nothing like that," Blaine responded as he forced himself to resist the urge to check out Sam's bare torso and instead maintained eye contact. "I just thought maybe you could use a friend today."

"Thanks man, but I don't think I'd be very good company," Sam answered. He was touched by the fact that Blaine, the only person who knew about his break up with Sebastian, was trying to comfort him, but he nevertheless felt a stronger desire to simply get back in bed and pull the covers over his head.

"That's okay, you don't have to be," Blaine assured him as he stepped through the door, but then paused and raised a hand to playfully pat at some of Sam's unruly blond tufts. "Wow Sam, your hair's almost as bad as mine in the morning," he gently teased.

Sam chuckled softly, only mildly embarrassed. "Yeah, rough night last night," he answered in a quiet voice as he once again felt a flash of pain at the thought of all he had discovered about Sebastian the day before.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Blaine said sympathetically as he wrapped an arm around Sam's bare shoulders and gave him a couple of gentle squeezes. "But that's what I'm here about."

"About Sebastian?" Sam asked feeling another twinge of pain as he shut the door and then walked back across the room to his bed to take a seat.

"Yeah," Blaine confirmed, taking a seat next to him. "I want to teach you something important."

Sam eyed Blaine sceptically. He wasn't really in the mood to learn anything new today, but he felt obliged to humor Blaine and at least inquire what he had in mind. "What's that?"

"I'm here to teach you how to get over a guy," Blaine answered with a confident grin and head nod. He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to actually help Sam, but he knew he had to try, and he figured taking a positive stance would be a good start.

"Isn't it like getting over a girl?" Sam asked, at a loss for what Blaine was trying to get at.

"Nah," Blaine answered with another small smile. "If you were getting over a girl, you'd probably just sit around moping all day, and then maybe go out with Finn and Puck tonight and hook up with a new girl."

Sam nodded, he hadn't really given it much thought but that certainly sounded like a suitable approach.

"Ah, but that's not how you should get over a guy," Blaine corrected.

"It's not?" Sam asked, wondering what the difference was.

"Nope, see people who break up with guys have a completely different approach," Blaine answered playfully as he decided it was time to bring out the heavy artillery. He opened his grocery bag and pulled out the Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream.

"Oh, uh thanks anyway, but I kinda watch what I eat," Sam said self-consciously. His head hurt just trying to figure out how many crunches it would take to burn off the extra fat and calories Blaine was offering him. "Gotta stay in shape."

"Of course you do," Blaine agreed with a nod, already having anticipated this complaint. "And you do a great job too. Trust me, it's all I can do not to stare at your abs right now." It was true after all and Blaine figured Sam could use the compliment. "So you go to the gym and work out hard, and you stay fit ninety-nine percent of the time, but you don't have to worry about any of that right now, because today is a 'free day.'"

"A free day?" Sam asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, see whenever a person is having boy trouble all foods automatically have zero calories in them and you're allowed to eat as much as you want without gaining any weight."

Sam rolled the statement around in his head as he studied the ice cream carton Blaine was still holding up. "I don't think that's a real thing," he said suspiciously after a little while.

"Sure it is," Blaine insisted. "Plus there's another bonus you'll really like!"

"What's that?"

"You get to eat the ice cream in a really gross way that's also really good, and even though it's disgustingly deliciously, I'm not allowed to be grossed out by it." Blaine reached into his bag for the second part of his junk food combo and pulled out a large bag of Sam's favorite chips. "I was thinking you might want to dip Cool Ranch Doritos in it."

Sam's eyes lit up as he eyed the chips and then looked back at the ice cream. He never could resist the allure of Cool Ranch Doritos. "Okay, I admit that does sound completely gross and AMAZING, but I don't see how it's going to help me get over Sebastian."

"Well that's the most important part," Blaine explained as he handed Sam the bag of chips and then popped the top on the Ben & Jerry's, before retrieving the final item, spoons, from the bag. "While we eat you complain about all the stupid, mean, insensitive stuff Sebastian did and we both agree that he doesn't deserve you and that you can do much better."

Sam opened the bag of chips and pulled one out as he looked at the irresistible layer of ice cream.

"Do we have to watch chick flicks too?" Sam asked before tentatively dipping the first chip into the dairy treat.

"Well, that is traditional, but if you want we can just watch Avatar or X-Men instead."

"Dude, you're like the best bro ever!" Sam exclaimed as he bumped shoulders with Blaine and fully gave himself over to his clubmate's plan. Moments later he was chowing down on the ice cream covered chip, delighting in its crunchy, sweet goodness. "Okay so Sebastian is such a jerk that the first time we ever even kissed it was because he was blackmailing Finn..."

A couple of hours later the boys were lying side by side on Sam's bed, watching the last part of _Avatar_ and snacking on the junk food Blaine had brought over, the ice cream carton and bag of chips resting between their hips as their shoulders lightly pressed together. Sam still hadn't bothered putting on a shirt and Blaine was finding it increasingly difficult to look at the TV screen rather than his friend's body. He was fascinated by the perfect, thin trail of hairs descending from Sam's bellybutton and starting to widen just a bit before vanishing into the waistband of his pants. As if that weren't already enough to captivate Blaine's attention, Sam also had the ever-appealing V thing going on with his pelvis, which further focused the brunet's gaze in a particular direction. Was it any wonder then that Blaine found himself repeatedly eyeing that bulge in the front of Sam's pajama pants, visualizing what lay on the other side of the thin cotton?

"You think eventually Sebastian would have watched _Avatar_ with me?" Sam asked, interrupting Blaine from his latest round of lustful thoughts, as he scraped up the last of the ice cream from the bottom of the container with a particularly well-rounded Dorito. Being polite he held the drenched chip out for his friend.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before reacting. He was as much contemplating whether he wanted to eat the last chocolatey chip or insist that Sam take it, as he was pondering the blond's verbal question. After a moment he accepted the proffered treat, putting the entire thing in his mouth in one large bite.

Blaine had to admit he was having a lot more fun at this little impromptu pity party than he had expected. It wasn't just the erotic scenery Sam was providing either. The comfort food he had planned for their afternoon together had actually turned out to be much tastier than Blaine was expecting, and eating it with Sam did offer certain advantages. For instance though their fingers were covered in chocolate and 'Cool Ranch dust,' as Sam liked to call it, and though their mouths and lips were equally stained and sticky, Blaine felt a lot less self-conscious in his messy state than he would have felt with just about any one else. There was just something soothing about Sam's casual, open nature that put Blaine at ease. Plus Sam's ability to talk back to the Avatar characters in Na'vi, while mimicking the other characters' voices was absolutely hilarious.

"I think he would have enjoyed himself if he had watched it with you," Blaine answered, hedging slightly. He had no idea whether or not the Warbler captain would have been willing to sit down and watch in the first place.

"You wanna hear something dumb?" Sam asked with downcast eyes.

"What's that?" Blaine prompted.

"If Sebastian liked the movie I was planning on translating a song into Na'vi and singing it to him," Sam admitted, feeling a fresh wave of pain roll over him.

"That's not dumb, Sam. That's one of the most thoughtful ideas I've ever heard," Blaine answered as he pressed his shoulder more fully against Sam's. A moment later, acting on impulse Blaine decided to wrap his arm around his friend and he was delighted when Sam responded by promptly removing the empty ice cream carton from between them, and shifting the bag of chips to his side so that he could scoot in close to Blaine.

"You know, this whole being with a guy thing was really confusing at first," Sam said, glancing over at Blaine and seeming unbothered by how close together their faces now were. He paused and licked some spicy ice cream off his fingers before continuing. "But after I got used to the idea, I sort started to see some advantages."

"Like what?" Blaine asked, curious to know what Sam would consider an advantage.

"Well, like Avatar," Sam said, pointing at the screen. "None of my girlfriends would watch it with me and they all thought it was lame, especially Santana, but lots of guys like it. I was hoping Sebastian would be into it too."

"Maybe," Blaine answered, doubting it would have actually been Sebastian's cup of tea but not wanting to disappoint Sam.

"I guess like other guy stuff too. Like we had fun playing video games and stuff."

"Sebastian played video games with you?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Yeah, last week at his dorm. He wasn't real good at first, but then he got into it more and started getting really competitive," Sam explained.

Blaine nodded. The competitive part sounded more like Sebastian. Perhaps Sam could have gotten him to watch _Avatar _just by betting him he couldn't learn all the character names or something.

"It was cool how sexual he was too," Sam confided. "We'd make sex bets about who would get high scores and stuff. It was stupid, but really hot and fun."

"Well, you know, Sam, if you enjoyed dating a guy, Sebastian certainly isn't the only one out there who would be interested. Believe me, you could have practically any gay or bi guy you wanted."

Sam frowned, feeling a fresh sense of loss all over again, and giving in to the urge to rest his head against Blaine's shoulder. He felt better lying against Blaine's side, the former Warbler's arm slung comfortingly around him. Before he even realized what he was doing he had nuzzled closer and was inhaling Blaine's fresh, clean smell. The dark-haired boy's cologne had just a hint of a spicy, rustic aroma to it and Sam found himself wondering what the intoxicating scent was.

"I'm really sorry you got hurt, Sam," Blaine said soothingly as he rubbed Sam's bare upper arm, unable to ignore the way the hard swell of muscle felt beneath his fingers. Blaine was also embarrassed by the physical reaction he was having to the closeness, especially since in that moment all he wanted to do was offer Sam emotional comfort. Nevertheless, he had already been half-hard just from lying next to Sam, stealing occasional glances at him – he'd been sure his partial arousal hadn't been that noticeable thanks to the cut and fold of his shorts - but now, with Sam's body pressed more fully against his own and his hand on the blond's smooth, muscular arm he felt himself rising to full mast.

"Blaine?" Sam asked, rolling onto his side and draping his own arm over his teammate's chest, shifting their activity from casual touching to full on cuddle time.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked as his hand traced circles across Sam's newly-exposed back and he prayed that Sam wouldn't glance at his waist and notice the undeniable tent.

"You really think I could have any guy I wanted?" Sam inquired, consciously realizing what he was about to do only moments before the question had passed his lips.

"Absolutely, Sam!" Blaine assured him. "You're an amazing person - kind, sweet, funny, a talented singer – plus you're insanely hot."

Sam smiled to himself, glowing as he listened to his friend's high praise. An instant later Sam had tossed a leg over Blaine's waist and sat up, straddling the surprised teen. "What if it turns out the guy I want is also kind, sweet, funny, talented...and oh yeah, basically a walking wet dream?"

Blaine felt the heat rush to his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sure he had _wanted_ it to happen, but it hadn't crossed his mind that it might actually occur. Suddenly he reconsidered his earlier assessment that he felt comfortable being messy and dirty with Sam. All he wanted in that moment was to have clean lips and a chocolate-free, clean pair of hands.

"Uhh, I'm a mess," Blaine exclaimed awkwardly as he frantically licked at his lips and wiped his hands on the sides of his pants, inadvertently brushing Sam's thighs in the process.

Far from paying attention to Blaine's protest, the sight of his tongue darting back and forth across his mouth only served to ratchet Sam's lust higher. Skipping sex with Sebastian the day before had been the first time all week that Sam hadn't gotten any release. In fact most night they'd had sex two or even three times. Sam had been so emotionally hurt and drained since then that sex hadn't entered his head at all...that was until now. With Blaine – hot, sexy Blaine - so generously and effectively meeting Sam's emotional needs, he couldn't help but become aware of his physical ones too. Evidence of Blaine's own arousal was clearly painted all over the boy, so thus, with the last of Sam's hesitancy removed, he promptly leaned forward and pressed his face against Blaine's, capturing his still-darting, nervous tongue between his lips and drawing it into his mouth.

His anxiety quickly forgotten, Blaine gave himself over to the kiss and moaned against Sam's mouth. His hands rose to clench the blond's well-muscled hips as he found himself engulfed in Sam's much vaunted lips. The ex-Warbler immediately decided his friend's mouth and lips were worth every bit of the attention they had gotten – and then some! Blaine's tongue tangled with Sam's in a dance that wasn't about dominance, but rather about play and exploration - forward, back, in, out, under, over, around, pushing, sucking – it was one of the most dynamic kisses Blaine had ever enjoyed.

"You taste like chocolate and Blaine," Sam remarked as he pulled his face away from Blaine's face a few minutes late and grinned down at his new make-out partner.

"Well you taste like chips and Sam," Blaine smirked back, as his fingers, firmly traced the lines of Sam's abs, all previous reticence forgotten.

Sam shimmied backward until he was sitting on Blaine's waist, the teen's torso now completely free. "Can I take off your shirt?" Sam asked hopefully as he grabbed the hem of the fabric.

Blaine nodded and raised his arms, allowing Sam to strip off the garment. Sam eyed his friend's exposed flesh thoughtfully before making any move or reaction, taking the time to study him properly. He had seen Blaine shirtless lots of times in the gym at school, but this was certainly the first time he had seen him shirtless in a context like this one and Sam wanted to drink it all in.

"I'm not as smooth as Sebastian," Blaine said self-consciously as he barely resisted the urge to push Sam away and cover up. The intensity of his stare, coupled with his unreadable face was enough to make the normally confident guy incredibly insecure.

"No, you're not," Sam agreed idly as his eyes trailed across Blaine's neatly trimmed, hairy chest. The short black growth contrasted just right with Blaine's olive skin and swirled luxuriously around his pert, already-hard nipples, making the round buds utterly irresistible. The hair then trailed down in a thin line over the middle of Blaine's toned stomach, bisecting the tight chords of muscles that lay on either side and swelling just slightly around his navel before descending in a thicker line into the top of his shorts.

"I'm sorry, it's-"

"Fricken hot!" Sam cut him off. He couldn't take the sight anymore without acting. He lunged forward and in one fast, fluid motion, pinned Blaine's arms against his sides before placing kisses and light bites all across the wiggling boy's chest, enjoying the lightly rough sensation that brushed over his face and lips as he did so.

"That tickles," Blaine protested with a giggle as he made only a token effort to struggle. He was enjoying both the attention Sam was giving him as well as the feeling of being held securely in place by his strong friend.

Sam smirked to himself about the tickling comment and decided if Blaine didn't want tickling he wouldn't get tickling. Sam positioned his mouth against the hard plate of Blaine's left pectoral and took a gentle, but firm bite before proceeding to suck hard on the tender skin, swirling his tongue over the tingling flesh.

"Unnn," Blaine moaned as he writhed against the bed and finally started to legitimately regret his immobilized limbs; he wanted to touch Sam too. He felt like he _had_ to touch Sam, just to keep his own lust from boiling over.

"You like that?" Sam asked in a low, smooth voice, his mouth still pressed against Blaine's chest, before at last traveling the short distance to Blaine's left nipple and licking circles over it.

"Yeah," Blaine answered with a sigh, flinching a moment later when Sam nipped his sensitive bud between his teeth, but moaning harder when the ache turned deliciously satisfying a few seconds later as Sam continued to gently tug and tease it. Soon Sam's guitar-callused fingers had begun working over Blaine's right nipple in time with his left and Blaine clutched desperately at the back of Sam's head with his now-free hand, feeling like he was going to become unglued.

"Your chest is so amazing!" Sam praised, finally releasing Blaine's nipples and firmly gripping the lightly-scruffed planes of muscle with both hands as he lowered himself from his position straddling Blaine's waist until he was lying flush against him on the bed.

"Tha-" Blaine didn't get a chance to finish as Sam once again crushed their mouths together. This time the kiss was anything but playful; Sam was fully in control and he let Blaine know it. He kissed Blaine harder than he had ever been kissed before. Blaine's lips stung and he felt like Sam's tongue had become a part of his own mouth, but still he couldn't get enough. His fingers clawed desperately at the back of Sam's head, scraping against his scalp and urging him on as they settled in for a very long make-out session.

"Let's...t-take off our pants," Sam suggested between breaths well over ten minutes later when he had finally surfaced for air. His whole crotch ached from his prolonged arousal and the unrelenting pressure from his pajama pants and underwear.

"Let's burn them!" Blaine exclaimed with a wide-eyed nod, half-surprised his and Sam's vigorous friction hadn't already started a small fire.

Sam chuckled and hopped off the bed, lowering his pajama bottoms and kicking them off in a matter of seconds. His erection strained mightily against his gray boxer-briefs and a very large wet spot had pooled over the entire head of his cock and the upper portion of his shaft. His body had tried its best to provide some natural relief from the agonizingly delicious pressure and friction that the guys were enjoying. Unable to resist the urge Sam roughly ran his hand over the outline a few times, sighing with pleasure and trembling slightly; his dick ached too good not to rub. Next, he gently pinched his cockhead through the saturated fabric clinging to his swollen glans. He rubbed his thumb and two fingers briskly over it a couple of times before forcing himself to let go and smirking happily at Blaine. Sam's horniness was off the charts now, and he couldn't wait to get back to ravishing Blaine, pants-free.

"Awww fuck," Blaine blurted out, uncharacteristically swearing as his eyes bulged at the erotic display and he forgot about removing his own pants. Not only could he plainly see the tip of Sam's erection through his underwear he could also visually trace the entire shaft down until it met his full, weighty balls which also seemed harshly confined in the cotton prison. Good lord was Blaine ever looking forward to liberating the entire unit and seeing it out in the open.

Sam grinned and shrugged dismissively. "I got excited kissing you," he said simply as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Please put that in my face," Blaine requested with a serious expression as he finally remembered he was supposed to be removing his own pants and hastily unbuttoned them, sliding them down over his hips. Blaine had been conducting his own quality control experiment on underwear strength and elasticity. His briefs had performed irritatingly well and he was just as constricted as Sam.

Sam grinned again, delighted by Blaine's request as he knee-walked to the head of the bed and lowered his still-clothed privates directly against his friend's mouth and nose, his moistened, sticky tip brushing against Blaine's cheek.

"Mmm, yeah," Blaine sighed happily as he deeply inhaled Sam's pheromones and began tonguing and sucking on him through the cloth. As he did so his hands traveled up Sam's thighs on each side, grazing against the soft lightly-haired skin and kneading the hard muscle. As his hands continued their assent they briefly glided over his hips before reaching their primary target: his ass. Blaine unabashedly squeezed and kneaded the firm, tight globes, his fingers dipping into the cotton-covered crack as he tried hopelessly to pull Sam further into his face.

Sam moaned and leaned backward on the bed, giving Blaine greater access to his crotch and in the process flexing his ass in a way that had Blaine sighing and gripping it even more tightly. Soon Sam remembered that he wasn't the only one with a package full of goodies and so he groped backward until he felt the elastic band pressing against the hairs on Blaine's lower pelvis. He paused a moment, wondering if what he was about to do was too forward, before he inwardly laughed at himself – of course it wasn't too forward given the situation - and decisively slipped his hand into Blaine's briefs, instantly causing Blaine's eyes to widened as he spread his hips and bucked up into Sam's hand.

Blaine was shocked by just how _good_ it felt being touched after so much mutual teasing. His eyes rolled back in his head as Sam's palm grazed over his head and shaft before his fingers rolled over Blaine's balls, lightly cupping them and providing an amazingly satisfying grope. Blaine shamelessly continued bucking up into Sam's hand, delighting when one high raise of his hips allowed Sam to briefly probe between his legs, before Blaine released his hips and once again lowered himself onto the mattress. Sam's fingers wrapped around his shaft and gave him several long, slow strokes.

A few minutes later Sam became frustrated at his limited ability to explore Blaine. He wanted to get both hands and his mouth all over Blaine's bits, and he wanted the visual eyeful to go with it.

"Let's 69," Sam said as he once again scooted off the bed, this time stripping off the last of his clothes and staring hungrily at Blaine's crotch.

Blaine nodded eagerly and reached for his underwear, before he could even touch them Sam had already hooked his own fingers into the waistband and was yanking them down Blaine's legs. The perfunctory agreement was all Sam had been waiting on and now that Blaine had given it, it was time to get his hands on things properly.

"Okay, so it turns out I really like dick," Sam declared as he wrapped his hand around Blaine's engorged shaft. He had originally thought Sebastian was an exception of sorts, but seeing Blaine's hard cock rising majestically out of his nest of black pubes, veins straining here and there against dark skin, and cockhead deep red and swollen full, there was no more doubt in Sam's mind; he was definitely a fan of guy parts.

"Dick likes you too," Blaine joked as he arched his hips higher in the air, more fully enjoying Sam's grip. A moment later the blond had engulfed Blaine's erection in his full, sensuous mouth and Blaine found himself gasping in pleasured surprise at his proficiency.

Soon Sam had pivoted around on the bed and lowered his own now-nude equipment into Blaine's face. If Blaine had liked the intoxicating scent of Sam's manhood before, now he was in heaven. Blaine greedily drew Sam's penis into his mouth, swallowing and sucking until the blond's shaved-smooth balls were resting just below his upper lip. A second later Blaine remembered that Sam's junk was only half the prize and he quickly trailed his hands up and into Sam's crack, enjoying the unencumbered access he now had. Sam definitely took care of himself when it came to personal grooming and Blaine couldn't get over how flawless everything looked and felt, not to mentioned _tasted._

The feeling of Blaine's fingers probing him reminded Sam that his own digits could re-launch their expedition with increased access. Soon he was rubbing the space between Blaine's balls and hole with one hand while his other hand alternated between gently massaging Blaine's testicles with his fingers, or descending and rubbing circles over his sensitive pucker. All the while he kept Blaine's cock buried in his throat and mouth.

After several more minutes of oral action Blaine pressed his palm against Sam's dark blond pubic region, gently pushing his friend out of mouth.

"I want to go further," Blaine whispered. His hole was practically sparking with electricity now thanks to Sam's touches and it pulsed harder as he eye-raped Sam's equipment, imagining Sam's cockhead breaching him, followed so satisfyingly by his long, thick shaft. "I want you to top me, Sam."

Sam once again pivoted around until he was facing Blaine on the bed. He looked down at the dark-haired singer's short, compact body. His tan skin, his sinewy, boxer's torso, his handsome face, and warm, bright eyes – God, did Sam ever want that too. He wanted to impale Blaine, to bury himself balls deep and watch as Blaine's taut body writhed and wiggled in pleasure.

"Okay," Sam agreed as he leaned over Blaine on the bed and reached into his nightstand for a condom and the bottle of lube.

"You're so gorgeous," Blaine whispered as his tongue darted out to lick at the panel of muscle on Sam's upper stomach as it flexed above him while Sam was retrieving the items.

"So are you," Sam said earnestly as he sat back on his heels and watched as Blaine lifted his legs around him, flashing him with his most private area and filling Sam with all kinds of lewd thoughts. "I'm going to fuck you till you come completely undone and blow all over that ripped stomach of yours."

Sebastian had taught Sam a thing or two about dirty talk and he knew he had hit the right note as Blaine raised his hips and lowered himself further on the bed, giving Sam full and intimate access to his hole. Sam slicked his index finger and teasingly tapped on Blaine's tight pucker as he palmed the brunet's shaft and balls with his other hand.

"Finger me, Sam," Blaine pleaded in a ragged voice as he tried to impale himself on Sam's digit, frustrated by the lack of penetration.

On cue, Sam quickly pushed in, burying his finger knuckle deep and watching as Blaine gasped and his eyes went wide with surprise. A second later Sam located his quarry and began firmly and slowly dragging his finger across the walnut-sized mass of Blaine's prostate.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and began whimpering in response. He hadn't expected Sam to be so deft and sure with his preparations, but already the blond had lubed a second finger and was slowly adding it into the mix, stretching Blaine and eliciting in him an intense, but delicious awareness of his whole pelvic region. Blaine couldn't help but wonder how many times Sam had done this to Sebastian during their short relationship. Far from giving him any feelings of jealousy he instead found himself getting lost in an erotic fantasy about the two hot lovers. He was content to leave himself fully and quite literally in Sam's hands and just enjoy the appetizer before the main course arrived.

After several minutes Sam had worked in a third finger and had begun jerking Blaine off with his free hand, causing the boy to buck down helplessly and plead for more.

"Take me, Sam. Please please, take me, I need it _now,_" Blaine insisted as his head rolled back on the bed and he once again ground himself against Sam's hand.

Sam didn't say anything, just withdrew his fingers from Blaine and tore open the condom. He added a little bit of lube to his shaft and then rolled the condom down over it, enjoying the extra slickness. Next he slathered a generous amount of the slippery fluid over his latex-clad cock and then added more to Blaine's hole.

As Blaine felt Sam's head pressing against his entrance he braced himself for the inevitable rush of pain.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

Blaine nodded and clenched his fists. A moment later Sam gently, but firmly pushed in, just enough for his cockhead and nothing more to breach Blaine's entrance. By this point Blaine had so desperately needed to be entered that even the initial painful spasm that crashed over him had some components to it that were also somewhat satisfying, though not exactly welcome. However, it was still more than he could easily bear and he found himself locking his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut, praying it would subside soon.

He was relieved when the pain started to dissipate a few seconds later, cooling down to a throbbing ache. Sam had remained perfectly still throughout this time and as soon as the first sharp wave had passed Blaine realized that though it still hurt his throbbing ache was now a throbbing, aching desire.

"Go ahead," he said between clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?" Sam confirmed as his hands wrapped around Blaine's waist, but he made no movement, unwilling to take advantage of his friend or needlessly cause him any pain.

"God yes," Blaine breathed as he opened his eyes and looked at Sam's hard, well-built body and handsome face. Being fucked by Sam was the culmination of a hundred fantasies, a hundred jerk-off sessions for Blaine. Sam had already fucked him countless times in his thoughts and now Blaine wanted to experience every second of the real thing.

Sam slowly but relentlessly pushed in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in Blaine's amazing tight heat. It felt unspeakably good and though he had enjoyed the oral, nothing Blaine had done to him thus far had felt like _this_. This was the sensation that his heavy balls and aching cock needed in order to find their glorious relief. Only his experience topping Sebastian, as well as being topped himself, reminded him that though he wanted nothing more than to start wild fucking Blaine this instant, to start hungrily eating up more and more of his slick heat, that instead he had to wait for his partner to fully relax. That's why instead of pulling out and slamming back in, he took small, shallow thrusts.

"You're okay, Blaine," Sam assured him as he rubbed the boy's stomach affectionately, trying to help him relax it, despite loving the way it looked clenched. "Just breathe."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Blaine said in a tight voice, feeling ashamed of himself. He wanted this so much and he wanted to just lie back and take it, but Sam was very big and it had been a long time since he had bottomed.

"We should stop," Sam said giving Blaine a soft, concerned look, and stilling his hips. He tried to ignore the way his throbbing balls and ravenous cock were screaming at him that he should do anything _but_ stop.

"No, no, I don't want to stop!" Blaine blurted, panicking at the thought, and wrapping his ankles around Sam's ass. "I'm just sorry it's taking awhile."

Sam released an anxious breath and nodded, feeling guilty about feeling so relieved, but unable to avoid letting out a low, involuntary moan of pleasure as he very slowly slid out and then back in again. He continued gently easing in and out, and stilling himself completely whenever Blaine flinched. After a little while a wild-eyed look suddenly crossed Blaine's face and he moaned. It was a look and sound that Sam had evoked from Sebastian on previous occasions and he was curious to know if it meant the same thing from Blaine.

"Did I hit the spot?" Sam asked, eager to start delivering just the sort of thrusts his friend needed.

"H-higher," Blaine gasped, still flooded with sensations. He was barely ready when Sam pulled out and plunged back in, this time changing his angle and making Blaine's head spin. "There. Oh god there!"

"Here?" Sam said playfully as he pulled out and thrust back in hard and fast, causing every muscle in Blaine's well-sculpted stomach to contract.

Blaine nodded, desperately biting his bottom lip and running his hand down Sam's abdomen.

"So you want me to keep hitting _this_ spot?" Sam clarified driving in again and pressing hard against his terminal position, loving the way the looks and sounds Blaine was making had so quickly and thoroughly come to represent something else.

Blaine nodded again and clenched the sheets as Sam unleashed another torrent of gentle and precise thrusts, causing him to once again hook his ankles together over Sam's ass and desperately try to pull him in even deeper.

"You want me to go faster?" Sam asked, wanting to be sure Blaine was completely ready, but feeling desperate to let loose and give in to instinct.

"I don't know if I can take it," Blaine admitted, still swimming in heady sensations, but now they were all intense, amazing sensations he couldn't get enough of. He caught the smallest hint of disappointment on Sam's face and so clarified. "I don't know if I can take it, so god _YES! _Faster! Make me come unraveled, Sam."

Sam smiled and sped up to a medium pace, still mindful of Blaine's limits. He relished the way Blaine's whole body would tense and relax in response to his every move. An instant later he delivered his hardest thrust yet, precisely on target, causing Blaine to yelp as his cock twitched and a large, clear dollop of precum seeped out through his slit.

"Cool!" Sam exclaimed as he involuntarily increased his pace, eager to get another reaction like that. He tapped the end of Blaine's shaft and drew the sticky substance out, watching in delight as the string of liquid stretched and then finally broke, dripping down slightly over Blaine's cock and balls but mostly sticking to Sam's finger. Sam raised his finger to his mouth and smeared it across his lips before leaning forward and kissing Blaine, sharing their treat as he continued fucking him at a steady pace.

"It's so good, Sam. _So Good!" _Blaine whined against Sam's mouth, squirming lower on the bed and raising his ass higher for Sam.

Sam rolled back on his ankles and drove in harder, reaching for Blaine's cock and wrapping his hand around it.

"No!" Blaine declared as he grabbed Sam's wrist and pushed it away, startling him. "That's not how I want this to end."

"How do you want it to end?" Sam asked as he plunged in hilt-deep again and felt the rising warmth and pleasure in his own body.

"I want _you_ to make it happen," Blaine answered as he squeezed Sam's wrist and began bucking his body down in time to Sam's thrusts.

"That's what I was going to-" Sam started, confused.

"With your cock," Blaine cut him off, feeling lewd but far too horny to care. "Fuck it out of me, Sam."

Sam's eyes lit up and he licked his lips. "Can that happen?" he inquired. It was something that he'd never experienced with Sebastian, either giving or receiving.

"God yes!" Blaine exclaimed, biting his lip again. "And it feels _sooo_ good when it does."

Sam nodded, already determined to make it happen. He set his knees wider on the bed for better stability. Then he leaned forward for better leverage while resting his palms against Blaine's chest and once again relishing the light scruff accentuating the hard muscles. His eyes glazed with lust; Blaine's body looked made for sex. He slammed in hard and fast, taking both their breath away.

"Yeah, y-yeah like t-that," Blaine said in a wobbly voice as his prostate erupted in good feelings and he felt his cock throb even harder.

Sam felt his whole body tingling and knew he was close, but he desperately wanted to finish Blaine off before he went over the edge. He continued clutching Blaine's chest and plunging in as hard as he could, but he found it difficult to maintain a steady rhythm.

"Grab my shoulders!" Blaine yelled.

Sam quickly did as he was told, raising his hands to the shorter boy's shoulders and pulling Blaine against him hard with every thrust. He was glad for Blaine's reduced height; Sebastian would have been too tall for this position to work properly.

"Oh God! Please Sam, just harder, harder, harder," Blaine chanted, sweat breaking out on his brow as his fingers tangled in the sheets. He was determined not to touch his now achingly hard, leaking cock, but it was so damn difficult to resist. Sticky precum was coating his entire head and he felt like a faucet with the tap dripping. He knew grazing his fingers over his dick would have been heavenly, but there was no way it could have beaten the sublime, radiating pleasure Sam was giving him. Blaine also knew the joys of a full anal orgasm, and damnit, he was so close.

"Blaine, I-I don't know if I can..." Sam felt like his whole body was engulfed in Blaine's glowing heat. He was struggling against it, but the intensity was threatening to take him over the edge at any moment and his whole body was screaming for the long-denied release.

"Please Sam, PLEASE. Let loose everything you have, but please please, FUCK ME!" Blaine begged, half-insane from being so close for so long.

Sam grunted and slammed into Blaine with all his strength, his sensitive balls smacking against Blaine's ass over and over with a satisfying _thwack._ He looked down at the teen, his dark hair mussed, lips swollen from heavy making out, eyes half-lidded in lust. Sam felt the slickness coating Blaine's stomach as he slammed in again and again, losing himself in his desire. Blaine was amazing and hot and Sam was fucking him. He was fucking him with everything he had and he was desperate to fuck him harder, to possess him more deeply.

"SAAAMMM!" Blaine screamed as he clawed Sam's back and felt his orgasm swallowing him. Oh lord was it swallowing him. Blaine was drowning in it, firing rope after rope of hot cum between their sweaty, straining bodies. Blaine felt like he was shooting _everything_ he had out through his cock, and every drop that was coming out, was kissing Blaine with pleasure as it went. He rode out his release, shaking and clinging to Sam's body, his legs locked around Sam's waist.

"Aaahh! Oohh, OHHH," Sam gasped as he pounded into Blaine hard a few more times before getting swept away in his own well-deserved, and very _long _release as he filled the condom deep within Blaine with his seed. Sam felt dazed. Everything in that moment was so purely erotic - Blaine's face, his gasping breath, his hot, sticky liquid, the smell of sex pervading the room – and still Sam's orgasm continued consuming him as he processed everything. It was almost too much and Sam found himself gripping Blaine's shoulders so tightly he was worried he would pop them out of socket. When it had finally started to subside he collapsed on top of his lover, utterly spent and drowning in endorphins.

After several minutes of panting, Blaine finally made an effort to compose himself and began rubbing Sam's sweat-slicked back.

"Oh wow, Sam...that was just..."

"Perfect? Hot? Unbelievable?" Sam guessed as he didn't even make an effort to lift his weight off of Blaine. He was too tired and he wanted to just enjoy the full body contact anyway.

Blaine snickered and kissed Sam's neck. "Definitely something we need to do again."

"Definitely!" Sam agreed as he finally rolled off of Blaine, but then quickly pulled the sweaty, singer into his arms, still unwilling to forgo the feeling of his warm skin and hard body. He was so grateful to Blaine, for everything. Sam had no idea whether or not Blaine was right when he had said that Sam could have any guy he wanted, but he did know that other than Sebastian, Blaine was the only guy Sam could ever want or need.

**-000-**

**End Note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's my first ever sex scene featuring Blaine. I have a very hot picture of Darren Criss on my desktop that I kept looking to for...inspiration? Yeah, we'll go with 'inspiration.' Anyway, reviews and feedback are always appreciated!**


End file.
